Rank Upgrade Library
This page is meant as a reference. Use it for ideas on what to take for your character! Original upgrades are of course welcome, and/or check your clan for any rank upgrades special to your lineage! To make your own rank upgrade information page, enter the name of your upgrade in the box and hit 'create'. preload=Template:RankUpgrade width=25 Original upgrades must be sent to ephors for approval. See this page for more guidelines on designing your original rank upgrade. Rank Upgrade List The following rank upgrades have no pre-requisites, meaning they are stand alone RUs. Note that in many cases, the feats listed are not the only ones that may be taken under a RU, they simply represent current feats or those proposed by others that have made it onto the page. *'Water Release' For techniques that manipulate water chakra, such as the Water Dragon Bullet Technique or Water Wall Jutsu. *'Earth Release' For techniques that manipulate earth chakra, such as the Earth Spear Technique. *'Lightning Release' For techniques that manipulate lightning chakra, such as the Chidori. *'Fire Release' For techniques that manipulate fire chakra, such as Fireball Jutsu. *'Wind Release' For techniques that manipulate wind chakra, such as the Vacuum Bullets Technique. *'Ice Release ' For techniques that require the ice release kekkai genkai. *'Wood Release' For techniques that require the wood release kekkai genkai. *'Dust Release' For techniques that utilize the dust release kekkai tōta. *'Boil Release' For techniques that require the boil release kekkai genkai. *'Cloth Release' Manipulation of cloth to function offensively and defensively in combat. *'Lava Release' For techniques that require the lava release kekkai genkai. *'Storm Release' For techniques that harness the storm release kekkei genkai. *'Blood Release' Manipulation of blood. *'Pure Release' For techniques that involve the manipulation of 'pure' energy. *'Chakra Manipulation (Rasengan)' Gives access to taking the Rasengan and its many different varients, as well as the ability to skillfully shape chakra for various effects. *'Crystal Release' A kekkei genkai allowing for the creation of crystals. *'Sand Release' Allows for the manipulation of sand. *'Static Release' Kekkei genkai combining wind and lightning natures. *'Steel Release' Kekkei genkai allowing for the manipulation of steel. *'Medical Ninjutsu' Techniques that involve healing, and also certain related offensive techniques such as the Chakra Scalpel. *'Poison' For access to poison related feats, such as a poisoned sword or the expulsion of poisonous gases. (Mechanically this is a debuff RU.) *'Sealing Specialist' Opens up different sealing related feats to be taken. *'Taijutsu Specialist' Allows a character to take taijutsu-related feats, such as the Eight Gates. '' *'Genjutsu' ''Required to take genjutsu feats. An excellent way to slow your enemy or impact their abillity to fight against you. (Mechanically this is a debuff RU.) *'Summoning Contract ' Allows the summoning of animals you have signed a summoning contract with. Visit the link for information on how to set up your summons animal(s). *'Animal Companion' Allows characters to take feats for fuzzy friends of the combat effective sort. Non-combat effective pets can be acquired in the ryo shop or via missions. *'Curse Mark' Can be taken to have a curse mark. Be sure to explain this in your character's history or come up with an interesting character development. *'Puppet Mastery ' Allows a character to use feats to get puppets and deck the puppets out with all sorts of tricks. '' *'Weapons Specialist' ''For all types of weaponry and related feats. This includes kenjutsu, bo-jutsu, onojutsu, item related feats, etc. This also includes legendary weapons like special swords, staves, axes, and other ninja tools. *'Legendary Armor' Allows the user to take a special armor with unique properties and excellent protection. *'Ink Techniques' The combat use of ink drawings. *'Seishin Hosuto' Seshin Hosuto are chakra beasts from the Spirit World. They are creatures of immense power and function like weaker bijuu. *'Dark Release' Kekkei genkai that involves the manipulation and absorption of chakra. *'Gravitation Release' Manipulation of gravity forces around the individual and enemies. (Mechanically this is a debuff RU.) *'Dragons Blood' Allows the user to tap into the abilities of dragons of lore. *'Shikotsumyaku' The Kaguya clan's kekkei genkai; manipulation of the user's skeleton. *'Yobidashikodai' Manipulation of fossils from underground to aid in combat. *'Yamanaka Clan Hiden' Specialized techniques of the Yamanaka Clan. *'Akimichi Clan Techniques' Specialized techniques from the Akimichi Clan. *'Kikaichu Host' Allows a character to take feats to become a host for the enigmatic Kikaichū. *'Shadow Manipulation' For techniques that manipulate shadow, such as the Shadow Imitation Technique. A trademark ability of the Nara clan of Konoha. '' *'Paper Style Ninjutsu' ''Techniques involving the manipulation of paper in combat. *'Crow Techniques' Techniques involving crows and transformation of people and objects into them. *'Magnet Release' The magnetization of objects and manipulation of magnetic energies. *'Plasma Release' The use of high energy techniques that generate plasma. *'Ninja Monk' Techniques learned by the ninja monks and passed down via training. *'Eye of Kagura' Sensory abilities similar to those of Karin Uzumaki. *'Swift Release' A kekkei genkai centered around swift movements and attacks. *'Explosion Release' The ability to generate explosions. *'Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release' The ability to manipulate things through mysterious means. 'Dojutsu' *'Sharingan' Gives access to Sharingan related abilities. For more information on how to set up sharingan rank upgrades and abilities, click on the link above. '' *'Byakugan ' ''Allows the user to take the byakugan and Hyuuga-clan related abilities. '' *'Kinzokugan' ''A rare dojutsu that allows the user to create and manipulate a liquid metal. *'Tsumetaigan' Special dojutsu of the Ichiyama clan. *'Gen'ei Specialist' Misdirection and defensive techniques (mechanically a barrier RU) 'Advanced Rank Ups' The following rank ups are rank restricted and/or have pre-requisites that must be met to take the rank upgrade. *'Scorch Release' High level kekkei genkai involving the manipulation of scorching hot flames. Requires fire release. *'Tar Release' A rare kekkei genkai that is an evolution of boil release. Requires boil release. *'White Snake Techniques' Snake-y feats like Orochimaru's abilities. Requires snake summoning RU and a minimum of jonin level. *'Hydrification Technique' Ability to turn the body into liquid form. A signature of the Hozuki clan. Requires water release. *'Mangekyou Sharingan' Unlocks the famous Mangekyo Sharingan and related jutsu can be taken as feats. (See Sharingan page for more information.) Requires sharingan RU + jonin level or higher. *'Sage Mode' Allows for Sage Mode. Requires summoning contract and is restricted to S-rank or higher. *'Immortality ' Rank upgrades that convey immortality are restricted to jonin and higher. '' *'Incarnate' ''In which the user represents an aspect of some kind. Restricted to kage level. *'Human Puppet' The ability to make human foes into puppets. Requires the puppet RU. *'Being of the Forest' An advanced aspect of wood release, granting Zetsu-like abilities. *'Puppet Body' The ability to replace one's body with a puppet, attaining a form of immortality. Requires puppet RU and jonin-level or higher. *'Space-Time Manipulation' Ability to manipulate the flow of space-time and unlock powerful combination abilities like the legendary Flying Thunder God technique. *'Jakangai Eye' Strange dojutsu that grants some time-space abilities. *'Tinker' With his mastery of puppetry and poison, the puppeteer has created complex contraptions of cogs, gears, and sprockets that, when supplied with chakra, move on their own. Category:Rules